1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking brake cable adjusting devices and more particularly pertains to a new brake cable tool for facilitating removal of a parking brake cable from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parking brake cable adjusting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,500 describes a device for adjusting a parking brake cable. Another type of parking brake cable adjusting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,937 having a tool for engaging a brake cable and removing the brake cable from the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,797 has a structure for engaging a parking brake cable and actuating the parking brake cable to set the brakes of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,729 has a device for facilitating replacement of the parking brake cable of a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for disengaging a clip member from the housing to allow removal of the parking brake cable from the housing of the vehicle.